


[Podfic] The Johnlock Collection by cwb Chapter 25: Kiss

by missmuffin221



Series: [podfic] The Johnlock Collection [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, The Johnlock Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221
Summary: *kiss kiss kiss*





	[Podfic] The Johnlock Collection by cwb Chapter 25: Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Johnlock Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212018) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 




End file.
